V4.3
* Masquerade 2014 * Team Builder BETA * Removal of |Related = Patch 4.3 Notes |Prev = V4.2 |Next = V4.4 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added to the store: * (1350 ) New Summoner Icons These limited time Masquerade summoner icons were added to the store and were available to be purchased for either 250 or 1500 until March 7 : ProfileIcon0641 Carnival Mask.png|Carnival Mask ProfileIcon0642 Carnival Teemo.png|Carnival Teemo PVP.net Client ;Team Builder :Team Builder is '''not' being enabled this patch. The content is being added in preparation for a live beta that will take place soon.'' * A new team-building feature that allows you to host/join matchmade teams based on the champions and roles you want to play. The captain has the ability to accept and decline prospective team mates; and team members can leave at any time. This will be initially implemented as an independent game mode, alongside Blind and Draft (and will initially be unranked). ;Game Lobby * Players can now be invited to and accept game invitations while already in a lobby * Lobby owners can now select a teammate to be the game owner and "draft captain" in charge of bans and first pick * Improved invitee and lobby status updates: ** Accepted ** Pending ** Declined ** Accepted - Lobby Full ** Accepted - Quit ** Joined - Quit ** Joined ** Kicked ** Banned * Invitations to games that are no longer available will now read “The invitation from «Summoner» has expired.” * You can now grant invite privileges in custom games * Chat lobbies will remain intact if someone leaves champ select * You can still send and receive game invites if chat goes down * You can now send game invitations to offline players - they'll see them when they log in * Chat's no longer restricted when sending out large amounts on invites at once League of Legends v4.3 General ;Fear Changes * The following now inflict , which causes affected units to be locked in place for a brief duration (~ seconds) and then to run directly away from the source at reduced movement speed. ** ** ** Champions ; * New champion. ; * ** Added scaling. ** Area of effect indicator is now shown for allied players. ; * ** Cast range increased to 575 from 475. ; * ** AD ratio changed to 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70% from 66% at all ranks. * ** AP ratio reduced to 90% from 100%. ; * ** Base damage reduced to 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 from 80 / 115 / 150 / 185 / 220. ** Silence duration reduced to 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 seconds from 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5. * ** Base damage reduced to 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 from 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280. ; * New ability icons. ; * ** Bonus damage reduced to 6% from 8%. ** Max damage against monsters reduced to 100 from 200. * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to 20% from 80%. * ** Kha'Zix now ignores unit collision while stealthed. * ** Now increases stealth duration by 1 second. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 414 from 360. * ** Range increased to 625 from 600. ; * ** Fixed a bug where % increases to Sejuani's health were not being included in the bonus damage calculation. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 16 / 18 / 20 / 22 / 24 from 20 / 22 / 24 / 26 / 28. * ** Slow increased to 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65% from 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50%. ; * ** Total AP ratio reduced to 50% from 80%. ; * **New selection particle. ; * ** Fixed a bug where % increases to Volibear's health were not being included in the bonus damage calculation. ; * ** Shield duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. ** Shield strength reduced to 60-470 from 60-690. ; * ** Pick up/stomp radius increased to 50 from 25. Items ; * Health reduced to 80 from 100. * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 6 from 10. ; * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 6 from 7. * Now gains 1 mana automatically every 8 seconds (6 seconds on Crystal Scar). ; , , and * Butcher's health restore on damage dealt reduced to 6% from 8%. * Butcher's mana restore on damage dealt reduced to 3% from 4%. * Butcher's health and mana restoring effects are no longer halved on area of effect. ; * Combine cost reduced to 475g from 675g ** Total cost reduced to 800g from 1000g. * Movement speed while in combat reduced to 25 from 45. ; * Health regen per 5 reduced to 0 from 3. * Favor now also restores 5 health whenever a nearby enemy minion dies that you did not kill. ; * Combine cost increased to 500g from 485g. ** Total cost increased to 865g from 850g. * Health regen per 5 reduced to 5 from 10. * Mana regen per 5 reduced to 7 from 11. * Gold granted from nearby minion deaths reduced to 3 from 4. * Favor now also restores 5 health whenever a nearby enemy minion dies that you did not kill. ; * Combine cost reduced to 1015g from 1030g. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 10 from 15. * Gold granted from nearby minion deaths reduced to 3 from 4. * Favor now also restores 5 health whenever a nearby enemy minion dies that you did not kill. ; * Ability power reduced to 5 from 10. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 2 from 3. * Your next basic attack or ability to damage a champion or tower will deal 10 bonus damage and generate 5 gold. You generate one charge of Tribute every 10 seconds, storing up to 3. Tribute is disabled for 12 seconds if you kill a minion. ** The damage type of the bonus damage will match the trigger. ** Area of effect abilities will use one charge per enemy champion hit. ** On-hit effects will not trigger Tribute (although the triggering attack can). ** Damage over time abilities will trigger Tribute once per instance of damage. ; * Combine cost increased to 500g from 485g. ** Total cost increased to 865g from 850g. * Ability power reduced to 10 from 20. * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 5 from 7. * Your next basic attack or ability to damage a champion or tower will deal 15 bonus damage and generate 10 gold. You generate one charge every 10 seconds, storing up to 3. Tribute is disabled for 12 seconds if you kill a minion. ; * Recipe changed to + + 330g = 2000g * Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Your next basic attack or ability to damage a champion or tower will deal 15 bonus damage and generate 10 gold. You generate one charge every 10 seconds, storing up to 3. * Tribute is no longer disabled if you kill a minion. * You throw a shard of true ice that detonates at the target location, dealing 50 + (5 * level) magic damage to all enemies the missile passes through and those in the 300-radius explosion, as well as slowing them by 80% that decays over 3 seconds. * Cast range increased to 850 from 600. ; * Health increased to 75 from 50. * Health regen per 5 reduced to 0 from 6. * Spoils of War now heals both you and your ally for 40 health. * Spoils of War now grants the same gold to your ally (5 bonus gold removed). * Allies who benefit from Spoils of War now also gain +1 to their minions killed score. ; * Combine cost increased to 500g from 485g. ** Total cost increased to 865g from 850g. * Health regen reduced to 8 from 12. * Spoils of War now heals both you and your ally for 50 health. * Spoils of War now grants the same gold to your ally (5 bonus gold removed). * Allies who benefit from Spoils of War now also gain +1 to their minions killed score. ; * New recipe: + + 285g = 2000g * Spoils of War now heals both you and your ally for 50 health. * Spoils of War now grants the same gold to your ally (10 bonus gold removed). * Allies who benefit from Spoils of War now also gain +1 to their minions killed score. * Active no longer costs health. * The shield-detonation damage is now from 10% of your maximum health. ; * Cost reduced to 400g from 475g. * Health reduced to 150 from 180. * The following items have had their combine cost increased by 75g to maintain the same total cost: , , , , , , , , , , , , , ; * Combine cost reduced to 400g from 475g. ** Total cost reduced to 800g from 950g. * Health reduced to 150 from 180. ; * Combine cost increased to 400g from 125g. ** Total cost increased to 1600g from 1550g. * Health increased to 400 from 360. ; (new item) * Availability: Dominion and Twisted Treeline * Recipe: + + 200g = 3000g * Stats: 50% attack speed, 45 magic resist, and 10% cooldown reduction. * Removes all debuffs, and if champion is melee, also grants +50% bonus movement speed for 1 second (90 second cooldown). ; * No longer available on Twisted Treeline and Dominion. ; * No longer available on Twisted Treeline and Dominion. ; * Attack damage reduced to 16 from 20. * Health reduced to 150 from 200. * Life steal removed. * Now grants 15% attack speed. ; * Ability power reduced to 35 from 40. * Mana regeneration reduced to 6 from 10. * Health reduced to 150 from 200. Undocumented changes ; * Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 150. * At level 9, the range increases to 2500 ; * Drone duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. * At level 9, the cast range and sweep radius are increased by 50% and the cooldown is reduced to 60 seconds. ; * At level 9, the ward duration increases to 120 seconds. ; , and * Removed. ; , , and * Now require level 9 to purchase and are built directly from the tier 1 Trinkets. ; * Cooldown reduction to 90 seconds from 180 seconds. ; *True sight duration increased to 10 seconds from 8 seconds. ; * ** Active will now only trigger against large monsters, changed from all monsters. de:V4.3 fr:V4.3 pl:V4.3 Category:Patch notes